


【超蝙】我不是你爸爸

by FalseLover



Series: 剧情文合集 [12]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, 自设平行世界
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26321101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalseLover/pseuds/FalseLover
Summary: 前情提要：超蝙恋爱前提。超人被卢瑟的机器击中消失，但还没等卢瑟开始庆祝自己的胜利，达克赛德控制的机器超人侵略地球。卢瑟试图把被他送去其他时空的超人弄回来，但是始终无法准确定位，最终送回来的是平行世界载着幼年超人的飞船。正联九死一生还是打败了机器超人，他们回头去对付卢瑟，得知超人没有死，于是把卢瑟关起来之后抢走了婴儿超。工具人卢瑟：？？？（设定综超正动画遗孀老爷表白，漫画地球上最后的骑士，动画超人王朝。没看过也无所谓，后续发展都是OOC瞎编，请尽量忽略年龄问题。）2020.6.4首发LOFTER，二发随缘居，存档。
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, 超蝙 - Relationship
Series: 剧情文合集 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913974
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

在把小卡尔带回来时，布鲁斯就曾经考虑过达米安会产生不满。毕竟不论刺客联盟怎样训练自家继承人，他始终还是个孩子，家里多一个兄弟时会担心自己的地位也是天性。只是肯特夫妇身份已经暴露，恐怕不能再给小卡尔提供一个不受影响的生活环境。联盟的其他成员也都没有养孩子的经验，于是，养四个罗宾单飞了三个，还有一个在单飞边缘的蝙蝠侠被迫接下了这个任务。  
有肯特夫妇对克拉克小时候十分乖巧的保证，布鲁斯原本以为这些孩子之间可能的矛盾完全可以被氪星人的好脾气包容过去。但是他忘了，性格这种东西，主要还是得看后天培养——而就韦恩家的教育成果来看，是培养不出好脾气的。  
“阿尔弗雷德，”布鲁斯坐在客厅里感受着地板的震动，第一次觉得连小甜饼都不是那么美味了，“他们又炸了？”  
阿尔弗雷德依然保持着高素质的平静，“达米安少爷炸掉了训练室，卡尔少爷撞坏了蝙蝠电脑。这个月第四次了。”  
“我真庆幸卢修斯依然没有辞职。”布鲁斯揉了揉自己刺痛的太阳穴。  
阿尔弗雷德微笑着，“我想这是因为他终于看开了——反正不花他的钱。”  
一只失去了梦想的布鲁西宝贝生无可恋地倒在沙发上。  
事实上卡尔刚来的时候，和达米安的关系并没有这么恶劣。达米安虽然不满超人拐跑了自己父亲，但一向对弱小非常有同情心，他并没有对新成员表现出布鲁斯想象中的敌意。在布鲁斯忙于两重身份时，往往是达米安在协助老管家照顾小卡尔——直到他们开始讨论罗宾的继承问题。  
考虑到卡尔最终会成为超人，布鲁斯没有刻意对他隐瞒自己蝙蝠侠的工作。而成长于哥谭的卡尔也成功地被潜移默化地培养了蝙蝠情节（嗯，想想超人的恋爱对象，这可能是先天自带的）——在某次达米安随少年泰坦出任务时，他穿上旧版罗宾制服藏进了蝙蝠车。  
布鲁斯当然没有同意，他第一时间把这个不务正业的未来超人给遣送回家了。但是达米安因此产生了极大的危机感。  
“砰！”蝙蝠洞入口的石英钟被震得一响，吵闹声甚至传到了寂静的客厅，“混蛋氪星人你给我下来！”  
咳，这种危机感具体表现为不限于口头的各种冲突挑战。  
“布鲁斯老爷，”阿尔弗雷德看了那可怜的座钟一眼，回头道，“在他们把韦恩老宅拆掉之前，我建议您至少带其中一个出去呆着。”  
这就是蝙蝠侠带着卡尔出现在北极堡垒的原因了。  
在蝙蝠侠又一次开始搜索平行世界的枯燥工作之前，本该找好角度去晒太阳的卡尔坚定又纠结地挡在了屏幕前，“Dad。”  
“怎么了？”蝙蝠侠收回操作台上的手，“达米安又跟你说什么了吗？”  
卡尔湛蓝的眼睛里有令人心碎的真诚，“我真的不能当你的罗宾吗？”  
老天，不要是这个。蝙蝠侠铁石心肠地摇头，“我们已经谈过这个了，卡尔，你有自己的使命。”  
“但是先当罗宾并不影响我以后成为超人——”卡尔据理力争，“迪克、杰森、提姆，他们之前都当过罗宾，那不影响他们现在组成自己的队伍。”  
“你们的情况不一样，我早就跟你解释了。”  
“Dad！”  
“No。”  
“Dad！”  
“不，卡尔，不行。”蝙蝠侠油盐不进，“这没得商量。”我是绝对不会把搭档培养成儿子的——就算他现在管我叫爹也不行。  
其实开始的时候，布鲁斯是拒绝被卡尔叫爸爸的。但是韦恩家长大的卡尔虽然失去了属于肯特的好脾气，却完美继承了超人狗狗眼。原本已经被纠正了称呼的小卡尔上学回来之后开始坚定地管布鲁斯叫爸爸。布鲁斯看出小卡尔的恐惧与对归属的渴望，被迫屈服于超级狗狗眼，点头放任了他这一点坚持。  
这大概是蝙蝠侠在与超人相处中最大的败笔——天啊，等搭档回来之后我要怎么跟他解释？！


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在超人失踪期间，布鲁斯有了一个氪星养子。

检索特定平行宇宙是一项极其困难的工作。每一个选择的不同都会诞生一个宇宙，很多选择无足轻重，因而诞生的世界十分相似，有些又充满巧合，完全不同的路线导向了一个相同的结果。想从这些世界中找到超人所在的那个简直是不可能的。  
在超人刚刚被认定死亡时，蝙蝠侠就曾彻夜排查线索，试图证明那个光明之子并未离去。从卢瑟那里得知了真相后，他更是一力接下任务，想要及早把超人带回来。  
但蝙蝠侠从来就不幸运。  
在被老管家勒令休息后，布鲁斯被联盟的伙伴们强塞了照顾小卡尔的任务。而搜索超人的下落，也从蝙蝠侠最要紧的工作，转为了正义联盟近七年以来的日常。  
正如蝙蝠侠所说，超人是世界的一座灯塔。那个大大的S代表着希望。他离开后，正联度过了非常艰难的一段时光，不仅仅是因为世界各地爆发的犯罪潮，还有心中一根支柱坍塌的无措感。  
某种程度上来讲，蝙蝠侠引而不发的崩溃拉了悬崖边的正联一把。死不见尸带来另一种程度上的希望，同时，为了照顾蝙蝠侠，他们也在极力走出超人身亡的阴影。  
幸运的是，他真的没死。  
更幸运的是，他自己回来了。  
在正义联盟一次对抗诸多反派合作战役后。  
“注意身后，B。”随着一声闷响，那个熟悉的声音冻住了所有人。  
半空中的人影扔下手里的子弹，提着死亡射手缓缓落地，“怎么了，伙计们？这才几个月就不认识我了？”  
戴安娜看着那蓬乱长发和胡须遮挡之下依然熟悉的眼睛，有些不可置信，“克拉克？”  
“当然是我，不然呢？荣恩就站在你身边呢！”超人给了她一个久别重逢的拥抱。  
哈尔上前跟他对了下拳头，“你可真能躲啊，兄弟，不止几个月，我们找了你七年了。”  
“你能回来真是太好了，我们都很思念你。”巴里在拥抱后控制不住地开始疯狂踱步。  
“我以为我们只能知道你还活着。”荣恩扬起笑容，“你不知道蝙蝠侠有多担心你。”  
所有人都看向了不知什么时候远远退开的蝙蝠侠。  
他双臂交叉抱胸，面无表情。  
“别被他现在的样子骗了，”戴安娜毫不留情地戳穿他，“最开始以为你死了的时候他差点把自己折腾得跟着去。”  
“我根本就没信他死了。”蝙蝠侠当即反驳，但在众人调侃的目光中又气急败坏地抿紧了嘴，只用他那个标志性的目光瞪人。  
“然后卢瑟透露你只是被传送走了之后，他又呆在北极不眠不休地找你，”可哈尔一点都不怵他，“你无法想象我们为了制止他花了多大力气——简直比打达克赛德都累。”  
超人认真地听着朋友们的讲述，走到蝙蝠侠面前郑重地说，“我很抱歉，布鲁斯。我已经尽力早点回来了，只是没想到两个世界之间的时间流速差了这么多。”  
“我没有……”蝙蝠侠垂死挣扎失败，自暴自弃，“你不必道歉——”他抬起头，眼中难得有笑意，“欢迎回来，超人。”  
瞭望塔。  
“……在那片林子深处，我遇到了汪达尔萨维奇。他说那个地球的现状是他造成的。他制造了一个能统治世界的机器，但那个机器也毁掉了地球。他帮助我回到那个世界的过去，提醒那个正义联盟去阻止他。”超人坐在会议桌上讲述另一个时空的故事。  
“难以想象萨维奇也会变好。”戴安娜感叹。  
“他才没有变好，公主。”哈尔用灯戒把一张国王K变成了小丑牌，“一个没有子民的国王就是个笑话。”  
“然后那个正联帮助你回来了？”蝙蝠侠在电脑上敲着，头也不回地问，“他们是怎么找到这个世界的？”  
“放松，布鲁斯，他们的科技没高到那个地步。”超人说，“我必须感谢你的努力——我在那个孤独堡垒搜索到了这里发出的探寻信号，是你帮我回家的。”他起身走过去，“这么久，让你担心了。”  
背后，巴里对着哈尔比了一个自己快要瞎掉的手势。  
戴安娜笑而不语。  
荣恩默默地吃着自己的夹心小饼干。  
出乎所有人的意料，从不在瞭望塔上秀恩爱的蝙蝠侠回握了超人的手，“那没什么——事实上，正是因为有你的陪伴，我才走出了那种情绪。”  
超人疑惑地看着他。  
“我……还没想好要怎么跟你说。”蝙蝠侠深吸了一口气，“卢瑟曾经后悔，想把你找回来，但最后只找到了一个平行世界刚到地球的‘你’。”他与超人对视，“他现在住在韦恩庄园。”  
超人挑高了右边的眉毛。  
“哇哦。”哈尔眨了眨眼。


	3. Chapter 3

刚刚给两个氪星人做了介绍的蝙蝠侠被蝙蝠信号灯叫走，留下克拉克和小卡尔在大眼瞪小眼。  
“所以，你就是那个所谓的超人？”卡尔一脸不屑地看着克拉克，“我以为你会再高一点。”  
非常好，达米安二号。  
“或许你可以站在地上再说这话。”克拉克有些好笑地仰头看他。  
卡尔气鼓鼓地瞪他，“闭嘴，外星人！”  
“你也是个外星人——”  
“闭嘴！”卡尔气急败坏，“你只要记住一点：我是绝对不会让你抢走Dad的！”  
“就算是按照先来后到，也该是我警告你抢不走布鲁斯。”克拉克难得恶趣味上头。  
“在你无能地把Dad留给我时，你就失去机会了。”卡尔骄傲地抬起下巴，“安慰Dad走出阴影的人是我。”  
克拉克认真起来回击，“如果不是我，你连安慰他的机会都没有。”  
“如果不是你，我就能当上罗宾了！”卡尔像是被踩了痛脚一样悲愤地叫道。  
克拉克哭笑不得，“你是达米安养大的？”  
“才不是！”卡尔翻了一个大大的白眼，“那个快二十了还占着罗宾的位置不走的家伙哪来的本事养我？”  
“听着，”克拉克飞到半空与他对视，“你是我的同位体，我很抱歉由于我的原因影响到你正常的成长历程。布鲁斯跟我说过你的情况了，接下来在送你回去之前，你跟着我纠正一些认知问题。”  
“Dad把我推给你了？”卡尔不可置信地瞪大了眼睛，“不可能！肯定是你这个混蛋氪星人迷惑了Dad！离我Dad远点！”他推着克拉克要把他赶出蝙蝠洞。  
“我们应该先好好谈谈你的礼貌问题。”克拉克揪着后衣领把卡尔提起来，“我是你Dad的伴侣，你应该叫我什么？”  
卡尔挣扎无果，扭开头不想理他。  
“你可不像布鲁斯描述的那么贴心。”克拉克威胁他，“你想让我跟布鲁斯谈谈这个吗，小两面派？”  
“我没有！”卡尔立刻反驳，回头对上克拉克计谋得逞的笑意，又气得大喘了两口气，突然眼睛一亮，恶趣味地勾起嘴角，“放我下去，我们可以和平地谈谈——Mom。”  
“哦，拉奥。”克拉克眼角一抽就把他给甩出去了。  
卡尔在半空稳住身体，回头继续刺他，“这可不是对待孩子的正确行为，你也不像Dad描述的那么温柔啊，外星人。”  
克拉克正要开口，突然听到蝙蝠车回程的声音，他与卡尔对视了一眼。  
“你们相处得怎么样？”蝙蝠侠从车里翻身出来，走向蝙蝠电脑前的两人，“看起来挺和睦？”  
“还不错，你把他照顾的很好。”克拉克微笑着回答。  
卡尔撅了下嘴，直接扑进了蝙蝠侠怀里，“Dad，欢迎回家！”  
布鲁斯一手摘下头盔，一手自然地撸了一把卡尔的脑袋，“我很高兴你们能相处愉快。不知道克拉克有没有说到这里——哥谭毕竟不是一个适合超人成长的地方，你以后……”  
“Dad你是不要我了吗？”卡尔扒着布鲁斯的披风使出了狗狗眼暴击。  
“我不是这个意思，卡尔。”布鲁斯蹲下身扶住他的肩膀，“这里永远都是你的家，我也不希望你离开，但是你不属于这里，你是另一个世界的财富，我不能自私地把你困住。”他抱住卡尔，“我不强迫你成为超人，是否做一个英雄必须由你自己去选择。但是我不能把你关在蝙蝠洞里消磨你的天赋，失去成为超人的能力。”  
“我还可以回这里的，是吗？”卡尔小心翼翼地问。  
“当然，”布鲁斯说，“即使是北极，对你来说都不算远，不是吗？”  
云层之上。  
“放开我！我自己会飞！”卡尔从克拉克怀里挣出来，飞到他身边用下巴尖看他，“所以你都还没住进韦恩宅，就自称是Dad的伴侣了？”  
会心一击。  
克拉克本来是不在乎两人有没有住在一起的，毕竟他们各有守护的城市和私下的工作，但架不住有一个同位体在底线上跳舞——超人对外人的好脾气在自己身上可不生效。  
别跟小屁孩计较。别跟小屁孩计较。别跟小屁孩计较。克拉克在心里默念三遍，然后微笑着对卡尔说，“你都被赶出韦恩宅了怎么还叫布鲁斯Dad？”这个氪星小恶魔才不是什么普通小屁孩！  
卡尔分毫不让，“那你既然被赶出联盟了就不要再占着主席的位置不放。”  
“我才没被赶出联盟，我只是被困在外面刚回来。”克拉克感觉事情不太妙。  
“我猜他们还没来得及跟你说，”卡尔洋洋得意地刺激他，“联盟接纳了一个叫沙赞的新英雄，超级速度、超级力量、还会魔法，布鲁斯特别喜欢他。”  
克拉克观察后不可置信地认识到同位体说的是真话——布鲁斯到底是又养了一只蝙蝠崽子出来——精分父控，而且对氪星人极不友好！


	4. Chapter 4

“你认真的？堪萨斯？”卡尔降落在农场前，“Dad是让你来教我怎么运用能力的——他早就给我介绍过玛莎和乔纳森了。”他小声补充着，“虽然我也并不需要你来教我用超能力。”  
“我要教你的不是怎么使用超能力，”克拉克落在他身边，“布鲁斯是一个战术专家，有他训练你的技巧已经足够了。我要教你的，是怎样带着超能力生活。”他朝卡尔伸出手，“大都会是一个与哥谭完全不同的城市，而在这里，你会成长为一个属于她的合格的守护者——我很遗憾你没能拥有这段经历，但是请允许我尽力弥补。”  
卡尔与克拉克对视了三秒，然后果断地把头一扭，“我是不会被这种小把戏打动的！”氪星狗狗眼对自己无效！  
克拉克收回手摸摸鼻子，只觉得这家伙比达米安还要难搞，简直重回他当年争取小鸟们认同的艰辛岁月。“我来之前联系过玛莎，别让他们久等了。”  
卡尔轻哼一声，迈起小短腿率先走向农舍。  
“欢迎回家，卡尔！”玛莎兴奋地把小卡尔抱起来转了一圈，“我很开心你能住在这里。我总是很想你。”  
被晾在一边的克拉克难以置信地看着那个恶魔崽子一秒乖巧，险些把行李摔到地上。  
乔纳森在旁边给了他一手肘，“别在这里当电灯泡了，跟我一起上楼去整理房间。”  
克拉克当然知道爸妈是在尽力给小卡尔一个放松的港湾，他们一直都是这么温柔的人。卡尔也对他们很上心，以至于被达米安一手养大的他把肯特夫妇的地位排在了一众农场毛茸茸之上。  
看起来克拉克的选择是正确的，小镇的阳光软化了卡尔的尖刺——但同时，多方的相互作用之下，克拉克当仁不让地成为了农场阶级的最底层。  
卡尔完美继承了蝙蝠家的毒舌和战略性眼光，每次斗嘴都以致命一击做结语。克拉克被他打击得第一次大逆不道地期待联盟叫自己出任务，然后把沙赞根本没能取代自己地位的证据甩在恶魔崽子脸上。  
地狱空荡荡，魔鬼在人间。一个恶魔崽子长大了，就会有一个更加磨人的冒出来。克拉克诚心诚意地思念小达米安——达米安最起码还长着一张和布鲁斯一样的脸能让他自我消气——可这个卡尔凭什么啊！  
感谢拉奥，正义联盟的召集信息拯救了一只被熊孩子折磨得失去了梦想的酥皮，克拉克精神百倍地前往赈灾，顺便在路上打卡接了一架飞机。  
“超人，蝙蝠侠那里需要你的帮助。”荣恩在联络器里说道。  
“我半分钟之后就……”  
一个人影刷地从超人身边闪过，“我马上就到！”  
危机感突然爆棚的超人撩开掀到头顶的披风，放下飞机火速赶往蝙蝠侠的方位。  
蝙蝠侠正在和一个红白制服的家伙打扫战场。超人看着他胸前的闪电标志，“你就是沙赞？”  
“卡尔跟你说的？”蝙蝠侠闻言抬头示意他下去，“我还没来得及给你介绍。过去几年，联盟加入了不少新成员。这位是沙赞，我们魔法侧的好帮手，同时本身能力也很强。”  
沙赞伸手，“很高兴见到你，超人，你一直是我的偶像。”  
“欢迎加入联盟。”超人与他握手。但还没等他探明潜在对手的虚实，永远学不会成人之美的反派们就又一次打断了超人氪生危机的第一现场。  
“超人，去参加救援任务。沙赞，跟我去搞定那伙罪犯。”蝙蝠侠第一时间做了任务分配。  
然后超人就眼睁睁看着自己对象被别人抱走了。  
“……”  
蝙蝠侠从电脑前转过身，“所以你就在一个小孩的教唆下把另一个小孩当成了情敌，跑过来打断我工作还编了一个不切实际的八卦故事？”  
“沙赞不是小孩，我讲的也不是故事，这就是我现在经历的！”克拉克都快被自己的文学修养给气哭了，“我流浪在外历尽千辛万苦回来之后，你不仅找了一个新搭档还有了儿子！”  
蝙蝠侠内心毫无波动，甚至一点都不想笑，“你说的这个儿子到底是不是你自己？”  
“我要求补偿！”超人式碰瓷。  
“补偿条件不成立。沙赞还是个小孩，他——”  
“你不能把所有联盟的新人都当成小孩，布鲁斯。”  
“闭嘴！停止你的思维发散！”今后要适当阻止克拉克和哈尔接触。蝙蝠侠在备忘录里添上一条。“他的秘密身份现在还在上学，是魔法把他变成成人模样的。”  
“哦。”克拉克有点不甘心，“但是卡尔呢？我回来之后，你除了问我平行世界的信息就是谈他。你不仅让他住进韦恩宅，还主动抱他！我都没有过这种待遇！”  
布鲁斯被他这种千方百计要补偿的行为气笑了，把头盔摘下来往旁边一扔，“你改口叫我Dad，也能有这种待遇。”  
克拉克在他挑衅的目光中眨了眨眼，上前一步把他按在操作台上，贴近他耳边吹气，“Dad？”  
“……我要把你从床上踹下去。”布鲁斯耳垂通红，狠狠瞪了他一眼，“现在，你是打算继续跟两个小孩吃醋，还是选择直接搬进我的卧室？”


	5. Chapter 5

这里不是他的世界。看到那个脚踩地球的超人塑像时蝙蝠侠便有此猜想，现在更是确定。  
“这不是他。他的DNA是布鲁斯，但器官不对。”超人打断了同伴们的庆祝，“你是其中的一个复制品。告诉我你们想干什么。”  
蝙蝠侠看着黄灯哈尔和身穿天堂岛战甲的戴安娜，慢吞吞地说，“我没有干涉平行世界的意图，我之前在追捕小丑……”  
“你带来了小丑？！”超人一把按在他的喉咙上，“在他造成了这么多罪孽之后你把他带回我的世界？！”  
“我、咳、会把他抓回去……”  
“停下！超人，你快把他掐死了！”巴里冲上去握住超人的手腕。  
“我们还要审问他反抗军的事情。”哈尔在超人眼前放了个罩子。  
戴安娜见状也把手搭在超人的肩膀上，“冷静，卡尔，别被他算计了。”  
超人暂时平静下来。  
“……所以，小丑来过大都会了。”蝙蝠侠缓了一口气，“为了钱？看起来他造成了一个很大的麻烦。”他试探着问。  
“不必这么千方百计地打探消息，我就能告诉你。”戴安娜在超人之前开口，“小丑在大都会引爆了核弹，而蝙蝠侠却背叛我们去维护他，甚至纵容那些罪犯把他视为信仰。”她盯着异世的蝙蝠侠，“或许你会有不同的看法。”  
蝙蝠侠沉默了两秒消化信息，抬头看向超人暴戾的眼神，“你杀人了？”  
“难道我应该留着他？让你们继续那人命游戏？”超人冷笑，失望中又有种说不出的放松，“你们没有什么不同。”  
蝙蝠侠没有反驳，只是扫视了一圈众人，“你们成为政府。”他叹气，“谁来守望守望者？——我猜你们没有哪个普通人类朋友愿意追随。”  
“你错了，”超人几乎是迫不及待，“莱克斯依然是我的朋友——背叛的只有你，你的那一小帮人，你先是保护那些罪犯，又和无能的政府合作——正义联盟成立政权是不是正合你意？你终于可以把私藏的那些小计划拿出来了！”原本反将一军的喜悦在回忆中迅速消失，“我们可没人总想着怎么对付你！”  
怪不得这里的超人会走上这条路。蝙蝠侠突然有点庆幸自己那边有个信奉超级英雄威胁论的卢瑟不停锻炼克拉克的心脏。或许应该让阿卡姆收下莱克斯集团的贿赂，给他们总裁换个远离小丑的病房，嗯，我看谜语人旁边就不错。还有小丑，今后他的伙食只有豆子了！  
“我不知道你们的沟通有多糟糕，居然会走到这一步。”蝙蝠侠无心惊讶卢瑟在这里会是个好人，他必须先稳住这群激动的超人类，“我很抱歉你们遭遇这样的悲剧，我相信如果我的同位体真的与我相像，他此举绝无恶意。我很乐意给平行世界提供力所能及的帮助，但是我的世界还有罪犯在逃，我需要抓到小丑尽快回去。”  
“你这么关心世界……”超人挂起微笑，“我也不介意帮你一把。”

所有人都知道卡尔不可能一直呆在肯特农场，毕竟蝙蝠崽子最喜欢偷跑出去参加工作。所以发现他出现在少年泰坦时，正义联盟别说阻止，连惊讶都没有过。  
“我记得你说跟达米安关系不好？”只有克拉克在背对蝙蝠侠笑话小孩。  
卡尔寸步不让，“我听说你曾经说蝙蝠侠阴沉沉的不讨喜？”  
“……”克拉克僵硬地回头，对上蝙蝠侠意味不明的目光，“B，你听我解释……”  
荣恩看着洋洋得意的小卡尔，叹了一口气。傻孩子，人家小情侣借机秀恩爱，你这个助攻的还以为占了多大便宜呢。  
虽然蝙蝠侠并不打算让卡尔过多牵扯进这个世界，也给他安排了不少学习任务，但他养的孩子一个比一个倔，他就没有哪次真能管严实了的。而就算卡尔本来是个被养歪了的乖孩子，进了少年泰坦，也就彻底与乖无缘了。  
解释了这么多，其实就是为了说明一点——卡尔和达米安、提姆、迪克以及杰森，出现在孤独堡垒实在不是一件值得奇怪的事。  
“外逃的罪犯已经全都被关回去了。”迪克先发制人，“蝙蝠侠曾经系统研究过这里的时空机，我们可以提供一些帮助。”  
克拉克无奈笑着轻呼一口气，引他们走进去，“钢骨说他们是被平行世界主动传送走的，只要寻找曾经发出过这种能量波动的宇宙，有你们帮助，相信我们很快就能把他们带回来的。”  
卡尔和克拉克这两个非专业人士待在众人身后，后知后觉地又有了火药味。  
经过这么长时间的共同生活，卡尔早就放下了自己作为“替代品”执意和“正版”比较的心结，也不再怨怼这个无能的家伙总让老爸牵肠挂肚。克拉克实在是他能想象的最好的自己了，自信、宽容、正直、强大、能保护家人、且深受喜爱，一个真正的英雄。但或许是同性相斥，又或者干脆就是蝙蝠崽子永远不会承认的小傲娇，他依然保持着跟克拉克针锋相对的习惯。  
“这是你第几次掉链子了？”卡尔故作漫不经心地挑事，“如果自己摆不平就趁早找有能力的帮忙，还非要别人自己看不下去主动过来。”  
克拉克某种程度上对这种斗嘴乐在其中，“这才几个小时，怕不是个别未成年小孩离不开爸爸，吵着来找的。”毕竟总是被蝙蝠侠气个不轻的主席也是需要偶尔欺负一下小菜鸟找面子的。  
围在电脑前的三个成年·担心老爸·但是有弟弟牵头并没有说·小孩为了自己的面子，默默无视了背后异父异母亲弟弟求助的目光。  
这塑料的兄弟情！卡尔深受背叛，扭头狠狠瞪了克拉克一眼，飞开了些拒绝跟他站在一起。  
克拉克无辜地微笑，跟着他调整站位，继续隐隐拦在卡尔和时空机之间。小崽子，跟他斗？  
卡尔小心思被拆穿，简直气急。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 为了找一个能有技术送卡尔回家的世界，在领主不义辛迪加里纠结了好久，领主总有点情感淡漠，双方都是，辛迪加又太泥石流，最后还是选择了最意难平的不义。不义超其实有点恋爱脑还挺可爱的.doge


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> →在超人失踪期间，布鲁斯有了一个氪星养子。  
> →回家后我看上老爸的同位体了怎么办？在线等，急！

一切都如超人所愿的发展着。虽然鹰女和夜翼没能抓到小丑，异世界的小丑，但是他的蝙蝠侠果然赶来救这个同位体了。  
“……克拉克，犯罪也带走了我的家人。”  
与蝙蝠侠的对话照旧在几句之内走向干戈。超人看着旧友的戒备和固执，眼中红光大盛，“但你不是杀他们的枪。”  
“离我Dad远点！”卡尔还没来得及为自己抢到救援机会而兴奋，就看见这个世界的超人热视线对准了两只蝙蝠，当即一头撞了过去。  
超人稳住身体，一回身，就看见一个和自己小时候巨像还穿着超人制服的小孩愤愤地看着自己，“看什么看！欠打？”  
“Dad？”超人眼角抽了抽，与蝙蝠侠一起看向布鲁斯。  
你给超人生了孩子//你成超人他爸了？！  
蝙蝠侠曾以为超人有一点八卦的爱好无关紧要，毕竟对于无所不能的氪星人而言，需要上心去办的事本就寥寥无几，何况想象力与好奇心是文字工作者的财富。蝙蝠侠很少会做出错误的判断，就是有也会迅速更正，但这一条实在是他蝙生的一大败笔。  
从超人莫名其妙质疑自己喜欢小丑开始，这个脑回路异常的外星人就坚定地认为自己愚弄了他，并且越来越听不进去话。本来以为这次叫一波平行宇宙的过来可以给他削开窍——但这都是群什么同位体啊？！  
如果说超人那怀疑氪生的八卦眼神只是让蝙蝠侠心累，那么自己居然能看懂超人的2000+脑内小言就真的让他第一次质疑了自己选搭档的品味。  
而这竟然还不是最糟的。  
一众五感极其敏锐的超能力在那一声稚嫩的Dad之后，全都移不开看热闹的钛合金狗眼了——我去，超人和蝙蝠侠的儿子？！  
——老大和对头都有儿子了我们还打什么？！  
布鲁斯那边的人在跟风看完热闹后率先反应过来，而不义世界的联盟成员则一个个灵魂出窍，简直兵败如山倒，战况迅速地掉了个个。  
蝙蝠侠看着被俘的政权领袖们，内心毫无胜利的喜悦，甚至感到十分丢人。  
“卡尔不是我们那里的超人，他来自平行世界。”布鲁斯摸了摸大功臣的脑壳，好心地打算给同位体挽回一点颜面。  
半空中又一个传送门开启。  
“卡尔你再乱跑我就让阿福扣你小甜饼！”克拉克冲出来一个急刹，对着一众人等灼灼的八卦之光，往后飘了飘，最后面向布鲁斯绽开一个纯阳光无污染的笑，“我看这已经没事了，布鲁斯。我来接你回去。”  
“我这不是担心Dad吗，”卡尔大眼睛滴溜滴溜转，“父亲。”  
“差不多行了。”布鲁斯支在克拉克身上开口，拯救了被吓出三层鸡皮疙瘩的爱人。他看向蝙蝠侠，“卡尔是几年前传送来我们世界的孩子，我们现在的技术只能定位使用了时空传送的世界。或许两个世界可以有一场技术交流？”  
蝙蝠侠……在一片恍惚中点了点头。  
不义宇宙的蝙蝠洞。  
卡尔骑在超人身上对着克拉克大书特书超人威胁论，简直让人质疑他到底是真的超人同位体还是卢瑟和蝙蝠侠的混血儿，一旁的亚马逊公主本来还想眼神谴责那对欺骗了她感情的狗男男，但当事人似乎比她还要三观崩塌。被摘了黄灯戒的哈尔似乎又重拾了曾经的勇气，不顾超级听力，在角落里和闪电侠嘀嘀咕咕——虽然超人现在的确没心思听就是了。  
布鲁斯淡定地把情况尽收眼底，站在同样保持着冷静的蝙蝠侠身边，“你这群朋友也不像表现出的那么疯啊。”  
蝙蝠侠手一抖，绕到莱克斯的另一边，“你要是不干活就离远点。”  
布鲁斯坚持不懈地跟过去，“至于吗？八卦是人之常情——你当哥谭宝贝的本事都哪去了？这点耐心都没有。”  
被夹在中间的卢瑟：合着我就一么得感情的机器——当着单身狗的面表演个头的秦王绕柱啊！地球第一聪明（绝顶）的人咽下一口气，继续边干活边支起耳朵。  
“方便和我说说吗？你们是怎么走到这一步的？”布鲁斯问。  
蝙蝠侠抿紧唇抗拒了一会，还是道：“小丑对超人使用了恐惧毒气，让他误把怀孕露易丝当成毁灭日杀死，而露易丝的心脏上连着大都会核弹的开关。我……没能及时提醒他。”蝙蝠侠缓了一口气，“然后他杀死了小丑，武力罢免了一位总统，发表演讲抛弃克拉克的身份强行要求世界和平。”他顿了顿，“政府伙同无赖帮绑架了超人的父母。”  
“你在哪里？”布鲁斯看向他。  
“……我试图让双方停下。”蝙蝠侠不再往下说了。  
“嗯哼，看起来你工作做得不错？”布鲁斯无视蝙蝠侠的瞪视，“超人不是神，你也不是，我以为人类之间的沟通至少会有点情感因素在内的——你可真是把布鲁西学到的一切都忘得精光。”他背过身后靠在操作台上，“如果他真的抛弃了克拉克，就不会如此悲伤愤怒。你们真应该好好谈谈。”布鲁斯终于善心大发，跑去解救被卡尔精神攻击的可怜搭档了。

这世界上没有什么技术难题是蝙蝠侠钢骨和卢瑟一起都解决不了的，何况这里有双份的。卡尔在满心的不舍和一点难言的期待中迎来了他回家的路。他们离开不义世界后，卡尔与叔叔阿姨小伙伴们一一作别。他和达米安执手相看泪眼两秒，成功把自己恶心了够呛，两人双双背过去假装呕吐揉了揉眼睛。  
最后，站在传送门前面，卡尔对着克拉克大喊：“敢欺负我老爸你就死定了！”扭头就跳了进去。留下克拉克原本的慈父笑秒变你这个电灯泡怎么没早点滚.jpg，然后被布鲁斯狠狠瞪了一眼。果然有了儿子，对象就是第二位了。克拉克心里苦哇。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 布鲁斯：不义怎么能用蝙蝠侠？明明就应该让Talk侠上线！  
> 卡尔/达米安：口水从眼角流出来了而已，你不要多想！


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 回家后我看上老爸的同位体了怎么办？在线等，急！

终于等到哥谭传出蝙蝠侠的消息时，卡尔差点直接飞去韦恩庄园。  
冷静，卡尔，你想被老爸的同位体放到最高警戒等级列一堆PLAN B吗？——可无论如何超人都是蝙蝠电脑里那一堆后备计划的警戒对象啊！卡尔脑袋里的期待与思念在冲击着理智。这么直接冲去韦恩庄园也太普通了，我需要一个让老爸的同位体眼前一亮的超级登场！  
卡尔看着孤独堡垒屏幕上有关蝙蝠侠的报道，愤愤地删除了那些恶意满满的媒体评论，截取照片存进了相册里。我为什么不是记者？我要是记者，我的蝙蝠侠会受这种委屈？！卡尔套上制服飞出去救了一只小猫咪。啊，这孤独的凡尘，只有猫咪是我的救赎。  
闪亮登场的机会很快就给了有准备的氪星人。  
哥谭遭遇了一场全城犯罪。黑夜出门的人莫名其妙地失踪，原本就饱受争议的义警被目击认定是失踪案的幕后黑手。偏偏卡尔被莱克斯卢瑟绊住了手脚——光头真的是氪星人的不变之敌！好在事情很快就有了转机，失踪的人们自己逃了出来，而一位被牵扯其中的记者指证了真正的绑匪企鹅人，洗脱了蝙蝠侠的嫌疑。  
一场闹得人心惶惶的危机过去，善良友好的姊妹城大都会决定给邻居哥谭进行慈善捐款，由本城吉祥物超人先生亲自送达。  
卡尔给自己打了三层发蜡，异世克拉克倾情推荐的那款，保证自己的每一根头发丝都待在该呆的地方，换上堡垒智能洗好的制服和披风，在万众瞩目中闪亮登场。  
——然后他就被金属人给揍了。  
一场糟糕的初遇！不能再糟了！卡尔飞回北极以头击山，恨不得穿越回去重来一遍。这可真是“闪亮登场”！闪亮得能进入蝙蝠侠的一级戒备名单！在把金属人打关机了之后，用那么生硬的语气要氪石，甚至让蝙蝠侠都说出了“你不太信任别人”的评语。干得真好，卡尔艾尔！  
卡尔倒不是信不着这位蝙蝠侠。通过之前信息的分析，这位黑暗骑士与同位体一样正义而可靠，甚至性格还温和了好多——赞美拉奥。只是克拉克交给蝙蝠侠的第一块氪石可是戒指——当然不是说他也一定要送戒指，他和蝙蝠侠又不是情侣——当然他并不排斥这个——额，这些跟他前面说的有关系吗——好吧，总而言之，就是他卡尔艾尔送出去的氪石不能比克拉克肯特的差！  
Round 2必胜！蝙蝠家的孩子永不认输！卡尔握紧了拳头。  
“……所以这就是你去撬卢瑟氪石库结果吸了毒藤的花粉被控制的原因？”蝙蝠侠歪着头听完他解释，“那么让我来猜猜：你突然扭扭捏捏地跑过来跟我回忆初遇，讲了这么多心理戏，最终的目的就是为了让我同意跟你一起去见异世的家长，或者更确切地说，是我们的同位体。对吧。”  
卡尔小心地点了点头。  
“很好，”蝙蝠侠藏在斗篷里看不清表情，“拜你所赐，我什么都没做就矮了自己一辈。”  
“布鲁斯~”卡尔发动氪星人祖传的狗狗眼攻击。  
“……呃啊，”蝙蝠侠捂住眼睛，“我会去的。”

我就不该听卡尔的话。蝙蝠侠紧抿着嘴唇与布鲁斯对峙。  
韦恩老爷即使没有面具也一样气场摄人，不落下风。两人的目光厮杀带得四周的空气都陷入了凝滞状态。克拉克与卡尔见势不妙掉头就跑，留下两只翼手目在蝙蝠洞里独处。  
“你大概不是很想来见我哈？”布鲁斯打破僵局，伸手。  
蝙蝠侠吝啬地露出一只爪子跟他握了握，“真高兴你还能看出这点。”  
“卡尔是无辜卷入我们世界的一次意外。克拉克被传送去了别的时空，我们在把他带回来时出现了定位问题，牵扯到了卡尔。”布鲁斯主动开口解释，“他没能经历超人的成长——一个幸福美满的家庭，宽容善良爱他的父母，正常人的工作和生活。我们试图补偿，但……”他叹气，“卡尔一直有种恐慌感，他自认是克拉克的替身，对两个世界的归属感都不强烈，而我们甚至无法确定他选择成为超人到底是自愿还是担心被抛弃。”他难得情绪外漏，“看得出他现在开心多了，感谢你的帮助。”  
“不谢。”蝙蝠侠不开心地强调，“他是‘我的’超人，我当然会保证他好好的。”  
“所以你们确实在一起了？”布鲁斯过滤掉他话里的小刺，“我本来还担心他在韦恩庄园长大的性格会和你冲突。”  
“我听卡尔说过你们这里的情况了，”蝙蝠侠不动声色地挑衅，“但我对合作并不排斥，我们相处得很好。”  
布鲁斯气定神闲，“我很高兴卡尔能找到自己的另一半，或许……”  
于此同时，在韦恩庄园上空平流层，两只氪星人正在就蝙蝠进行友好交流。  
“……你第一次见面那么凶，而你的蝙蝠侠甚至没直接把氪石怼到你脸上？”克拉克有点梦幻地叹息，“你可真是太幸运了。”  
“嗯哼，”卡尔对那个加在蝙蝠侠前面的形容词性物主代词非常满意，骄傲地点头，“我的布鲁斯是最棒的蝙蝠侠！”  
“别这么确定，”克拉克皱了皱眉，有点不满地反驳，“我还是觉得我的布鲁斯更好——如果蝙蝠侠太坦诚了，你又何来逗他的乐趣呢？再说，B很擅长给我准备小惊喜。”  
“没人会嫌弃爱人过于坦诚。”卡尔时隔多年又一次找回了和克拉克吵架的激情，“而且你刚刚都羡慕我了！——别急着否认，我保证你说了实话我也不会告密的。”  
“或许你可以先关掉披风口袋里的录音器。”克拉克不赞同地瞥了他一眼，“深沉是B魅力的一部分！我可没有羡慕，我只是在意外你没有挨揍！”  
“这就已经证明我的蝙蝠侠更好了——你这个妻管严。”卡尔扬起下巴。  
“B才不会随便用氪石打我！”克拉克的好脾气终于被自己点炸，“他比你想的好一万倍而且……”  
一个终极必杀技从两个地方被两个人同时打出——“你可以改口叫我爸爸。”/“他是你爹！”  
蝙蝠侠/卡尔：“……”K.O.  
end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 想写的梗完活，这篇就算结束啦，感谢大家的阅读，快乐撒花~


End file.
